Love
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: When a new boy moves to the island, Lilo is lovestruck. But then, Bonnie (149) gets released from prison and Stitch begins to see her in a new light, causing potential issues.


**Love**

**Chapter 1:**

Dmitri walked down 5th street to his ratty old apartment building. He had lived in Brooklyn his whole life, and today was no different. Well, it was kind of different. It was his sixteenth birthday after all, but like usual, he wasn't going to get a party, because his mother was working at the diner like she did every other day. He continued through the dirty front door and up the stairs to the third floor hallway. He walked until he reached his apartment, 312. He pulled his out his pocket and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, he saw that the lights were turned off.

"That's weird. Usually mom leaves the lights on. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He flipped the light switch and all of a sudden, people jumped up from behind the furniture in the living room.

"Surprise!," they all yelled at once, causing him to jump.

"Guys! What are you doing here?," asked Dmitri, surprised to see his two best friends, Alexa and José, were here as well.

"Man, you didn't really think we'd miss your sixteenth birthday, did you?," asked José.

"Well, I just figured you didn't want to talk to me after our fight," replied Dmitri.

"Man, that was my bad. I shouldn't have blown up at you for telling me y'all was moving to Hawaiʻi," said José.

"Well, now that all that is over, can we please go enjoy the party," said Alexa as she grabbed José by the hand. She dragged him to the middle of the room, and they started dancing.

_"I wish I could find a girl like that,"_ Dmitri thought to himself.

"Come on Dmitri, it's your party. Enjoy it," his mom said.

"Okay mom, I will," replied Dmitri dismissively.

_Meanwhile, on the island of Kauaiʻi_

Lilo sat on the beach, staring wishfully out onto the ocean.

"Gaba isa yuuga doing?," asked her fluffy blue companion, Stitch, as he walked up from behind her.

"Just thinking Stitch," answered Lilo.

"Gaba about?," asked Stitch.

"Just wondering if I'll ever find a boy who loves me for who I am," she answered. Stitch could hear the sadness in her voice, so to cheer her up, he lick her cheek.

"Eww Stitch. Gross," she said with a giggle as she wiped her cheek.

"Meega isa just trying to cheer yuuga up," replied Stitch.

"I know Stitch," said Lilo as she stared at the ground.

"Let's go surfing," said Stitch as he grabbed his board off the ground.

"Okay Stitch," replied Lilo as she picked her board up and raced out into the water behind Stitch.

_Weeks later, back in Brooklyn_

Dmitri gently set his pictures in the box, still unable to believe that moving day had come so soon. He looked down at the picture in his hand, and saw it was the only picture he had of his dad. It was him, his mom and his dad on their only trip to Disney World, back when he was 3, right before his dad left him and his mom.

"Dmitri, are you finished packing yet?," his mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Almost," he shouted back.

"Well hurry, the movers will be here in a few minutes," she replied.

"Okay mom," he shouted as he put the picture down. He finished putting his pictures in the box, and sealed it with packing tape. He stacked it with the other boxes, and with that, he was finished with his room.

"Are you done yet?," his mother asked.

"Yeah mama," Dmitri answered.

"Well come on. Thomas is here to pick us up to go to the hotel," she replied.

"Okay," he said as he grabbed his suitcase off the floor and walked into the living room.

"So, this is it huh? We're finally leaving Brooklyn?," Dmitri asked aloud.

"Da son, it is," replies his mother. They stood there in the awkward silence for a moment.

"So, did you say goodbye to Alexa and José?," his mom asked.

"Yeah, I did," answered Dmitri.

"Good. Well, there's Thomas. Let's go," his mom said as she grabbed her suitcase and raced out the door.

"Aren't we going to wait for the movers?," asked Dmitri.

"I asked José's mom to watch for them," his mom answered. They reached the bottom of the stairs, an opened the dirty glass door that led to the street. As he put his suitcase in the trunk of the taxi, he looked back at the old apartment building. This was all he'd ever known, and now he was going to be suddenly thrust into a tropical paradise. It just seemed so overwhelming.

"Dmitri, we've got to go. Come on," his mother shouted. Dmitri, now snapped out his trance, got into the rear of the cab, scooting next to his mother.

"So Dmitri, are you excited to be moving to Hawaiʻi?," asked Thomas, who was sitting in the passenger seat. It took them a little over 15 minutes to reach JFK International, and another hour to finally board their plane. After they had taken their seats, Dmitri pulled out his MP3 player and headphones and stuck them in his ears. He quickly scrolled through his music, and settled on The Ready Set's cover of Airplanes. He drifted off to sleep to the catchy chorus, and before long, he was out.


End file.
